pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alain
Alain is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XYZ and the Mega Evolution Acts. He is one of Ash's main rivals in the Kalos region. Appearance Alain is a tall, slim teenager with messy, black hair and blue eyes. He typically sports a pair of baggy, grey pants, a black, leather jacket, black boots, a blue shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. He also wears a pale, blue scarf that closely resembles the flames that appear from Mega Charizard X's mouth. Personality Alain is a calm, silent-type figure, who shows little emotion and focuses his attention towards battling. Deep down, however, he does not wish to see the ones closest to him to suffer or get them in danger. Alain also obeys Lysandre's orders without much hesitation, since Lysandre was the one that equipped him with the Mega Ring and gave the Mega Stone, Charizardite. In addition, Alain despises losing (at the time of being defeated against Siebold), hence why he did ask Lysandre to battle 10 Mega Evolution trainers to become stronger. Unlike most trainers, Alain does not wish to enter the Pokémon League, though he does find the idea of battling strong trainers quite fun. Biography Alain is a Pokémon trainer, who, before his quest to search for Mega Stones, worked with Professor Sycamore in his lab in Lumiose City. Sycamore knew there were secrets tied to the Mega Evolution and let Alain go pursue the quest of finding the Mega Stones.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I One day, Alain found an injured Gible, which Sycamore adopted and took care of, even managing both of them to befriend Gible. Alain and Sycamore watched as Gible evolved into a Gabite and later into a Garchomp.XY068: Garchomp's Mega Bond! Sometime after, Alain went to his quest. Alain came to a ruin to find his first Mega Stone, but it was taken by Lysandre. Lysandre showed Alain the Mega Stone, claiming Alain can become even stronger. Alain did not trust him at first and had Charmeleon attack Lysandre's Pyroar, but Charmeleon was knocked out. Alain saw some wisdom in Lysandre's words and accepted his proposal, taking the Key Stone and Charizardite, which allowed Charmeleon, once it'd evolve into a Charizard, to Mega Evolve.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special II Mega Evolution Acts Alain and his partner Pokémon, Charizard, travel Kalos in search of other trainers capable of Mega Evolution to battle with. During a battle with Astrid's Mega Absol, Alain is discovered by a young trainer named Mairin, who is intrigued by his ability to Mega Evolve Charizard. Despite his initial protests, Mairin follows Alain as he continues his journey in order to learn more about Mega Evolution. Alain soon grows to care for and respect Mairin, coaching her as she learns about Pokémon and watching out for her physical needs. Mairin saw Alain had a Key Stone, using it in battle against Remo and his Garchomp. Alain instructed Mairin how to catch a Flabébé. Afterwards, he came to a restaurant, where he met Siebold and had a battle with his Mega Blastoise. Despite losing, Alain was told he did well, since Siebold is a very tough opponent. After arriving in the Hoenn region and meeting Steven, Alain has a battle with the Hoenn Champion. However, the battle is interrupted by Lysandre, for he also came to Hoenn to show a part of a slab, which tells about a mysterious stone that Lysandre has been searching for. Together with Steven's part of the stone, Lysandre activated a portal, showing a path to a temple in the sky, which the group, including Alain, went to. They found a megalith, which was supposed to be connected to Mega Evolution. Before Lysandre's team could properly study it though, Mega Rayquaza appeared and attacked them. Alain is injured while protecting Mairin from Mega Rayquaza's Draco Meteor, and the megalith vanishes. Lysandre saw the megalith's energy was emitted close to Rustboro City and sent Alain to accompany Steven to find the megalith. Back at the Devon Corperation, Alain and Steven prepare to face the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre and Groudon. Mairin begs Alain not to go in his injured state, but he refuses, and tries to abandon her at the Devon Corperation for her own safety. He and Steven fly out to confront the Legendary Pokémon and put an end to their fighting, unaware that Mairin has stowed away in the back of the plane. Alain is knocked unconscious while he and his Charizard fight the Legendary Pokémon, but he is rescued by Mairin, who manages to drag him to safety before he is caught up in the attacks of the fighting Pokémon. He regained consciousness just as Mega Rayquaza appeared to break up the fight, and is surprised and touched to see Mairin has followed him. Lysandre's team soon appears and captures the megalith, forcing Mega Rayquaza back into its natural form. Once they have arrived safely back at the Devon Corporation, Alain once again abandoned Mairin with Steven, fearing for her safety if she continued to travel with him. He returned to Kalos and resumes his journey to battle every known Mega Evolution, in the hopes that he will achieve the strength Lysandre encouraged him to seek out. Back at Lysandre's Laboratory in Kalos, Alain told Lysandre that he wants get stronger.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III Alain wanted to protect those closest to him and to do that, he asked Lysandre to set up battles for training. Lysandre agreed and set up 10 battles with Mega Evolution trainers, but under a condition - if Alain loses a single battle, he'll have to return the Key Stone and Charizardite to Lysandre. Before the battle started, Alain thought about the people who were important to him, Professor Sycamore and Mairin, then faced a trainer using a Mega Venusaur. Mairin visited Alain and cheered for him. After Alain defeated his fifth opponent, Mairin asked why he won't travel with her. Alain then replied that Mairin is just a burden to him; he can't get stronger if Mairin is with him, leaving Mairin heartbroken by his answer. Alain's final opponent was Malva and her Mega Houndoom. During the battle, Malva asked Alain several questions, wanting to know Alain better, but Alain remained silent. Malva sent her Houndoom and Mega Evolved it, pushing Alain and Mega Charizard to their very limits. Charizard was able to defeat Houndoom and Malva by using Blast Burn, impressing Lysandre, who congratulated Alain on his victories. Alain replied that he was able to protect things that were important to him. However Alain later heard that Chespie was in comatose and Mairin was devastated by it. After overhearing the converstation and hearing Mairin cry, Alain walked out of the Pokémon Center with his eyes full of anger. He later encountered a trainer in the woods who wanted to battle Alain. Alain then said to himself that he is going to save Chespie no matter what so he can see Mairin smile again.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Season 19: XYZ Alain crossed Ash Ketchum and his friends after they said goodbye to Sawyer. Alain and Ash weren't aware that they crossed each other and Alain walked further on.XY094: From A to Z! Alain, who was passing by, noticed the energy levels rising from his device. He watched the battle of Ash vs. Sawyer and was surprised about Ash's Greninja's transformation, then looked at his Key Stone. After having Nurse Joy heal his Charizard, Alain contacted Lysandre, who was grateful at the Mega Evolution data Alain sent earlier. Alain asked about Chespie and Mairin, but Lysandre replied nothing had changed, though Alain was still determined to get Mairin to smile again and to cure Chespie. During the morning, when the heroes were attacked and Pikachu was taken away, Alain had Charizard save Pikachu and blast Team Rocket off. Ash was glad and Alain challenged him to a battle, by using Greninja. Charizard managed to defend itself from Greninja's attacks and launch a Flamethrower on him. Wanting to get Greninja to transform itself, Alain intensified the battle by having Charizard Mega Evolve. Mega Charizard continued to counter Greninja's moves. Greninja attempted to attack with Aerial Ace, but got hit by Thunder Punch. Greninja stood up and changed its appearance, while Alain gazed at his Key Stone, seeing Greninja actually Mega Evolves without the usage of a Mega Stone. Greninja managed to inflict damage to Mega Charizard with Aerial Ace and counter its attack with Cut. However, Mega Charizard launched Blast Burn and defeated Greninja. After the battle, Ash introduced himself to Alain, who confirmed they could have another battle sometime, and then Alain left off to his assignment.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Per Lysandre's orders, Alain had Charizard attack Z-2, helping Team Flare's forces in capturing Z-2. Charizard managed to hit Z-2 with Dragon Claw, damaging it badly. Alain triggered his Key Stone, Mega Evolving Charizard, who continued attacking Z-2. Z-2 charged with Extreme Speed, bashing Mega Charizard in a wall. Mega Charizard launched another Dragon Claw, causing Z-2 to attack with Land's Wrath. Z-2 attempted to attack once more, but was weakened by Aliana and Mable, who used their weapons to drain its energy, even managing to capture it. Mable and Aliana thanked Alain, but wondered why did he come, since he was under supervision of the director, Lysandre, himself. Alain replied Lysandre was the one that ordered Alain to assist others in capturing Z-2.XY107: An Explosive Operation! Alain went to a Pokémon Center, where he saw Ash battling Clemont. Alain approached the heroes, who wanted to find more about Ash's Greninja's power. Ash challenged Alain to a battle, but since Greninja was hurt in the battle against Clemont's Luxray, Ash gave it to Nurse Joy for recovery. Instead, Alain sent Metang to battle against Ash's Noivern. Noivern managed to overpower Metang at first, by launching Boomburst attacks. Metang clashed with Noivern by using Metal Claw against Acrobatics. In the end, Noivern was defeated, but Alain saw Ash nearly defeated him in this battle. Just then, Nurse Joy had healed Greninja, so Ash sent it to battle against Alain's Charizard, to find more about Greninja's power. Greninja managed to dodge some moves and hit Charizard with Cut. Alain Mega Evolved his Charizard, who blocked Greninja's Aerial Ace with Flamethrower and hit it with Thunder Punch. This caused Greninja to rise up and transform itself. Greninja's Cut was countered by Flamethrower, while Mega Charizard attempted to use Thunder Punch. Greninja dodged and used Aerial Ace, which amazed Alain at how much power Greninja has. Mega Charizard pushed Greninja away with Dragon Claw. Greninja managed to hit Mega Charizard with Cut. Just then, Ash started to feel badly and collapsed. Alain canceled the battle and rushed towards Ash, along with his friends. When Ash woke up, Alain pointed out Ash got a strain by this mysterious power and needed to rest. Ash apologized for the cancellation of the battle, promising to challenge Alain once more and enter the Kalos League. Alain admitted he did not want to enter the Kalos League, but promised to accept Ash's challenge. Later on, Alain contacted a Team Flare grunt, who showed Alain a video of Mairin, who was happy to see Chespie's spikes moved a bit, a sign showing that Chespie was recovering. Alain was glad and logged out, then saw Charizard was also excited to meet with Ash once and have a battle with Greninja.XY116: The Synchronicity Test! When Diantha showed an image of Zygarde, Team Rocket recalled their meeting with Team Flare and Alain when they captured Z-2.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! Alain challenged Korrina for a Gym Battle for his final badge and his Mega Charizard was able to defeat her Mega Lucario. Korrina gave Alain the Rumble Badge and she wished him good luck for the League.XY123 Alain came to the Kalos League Tournament. Before the opening, Professor Sycamore tried to speak with Alain, who ignored him. Ash faced Alain, who asked of him not to lose. During the Kalos League Tournament, Trevor and Alain had their first battle at the Kalos League. After his Charizard blocked Alain's Charizard's Flamethrower with Dragon Claw, Trevor Mega Evolved his Charizard, whose ability, Drought, was activated. Trevor's Mega Charizard tried to attack Alain's Mega Charizard with Heat Wave, but failed, as Alain's Charizard slammed its tail in the water to negate the attack. Alain Mega Evolved his Charizard and the two clashed using Flamethrower and Fire Spin. Trevor's Mega Charizard flew in mid-air and was immediately defeated by Alain's Mega Charizard's Flamethrower. Trevor was frustrated and sent Aerodactyl, who was also easily defeated. Trevor had Florges use Energy Ball, but was negated and defeated by Alain's Mega Charizard's Flamethrower.XY125 A part of this battle was shown in a TV show, hosted by Malva. Meanwhile, Alain battled well and even advanced to the semifinals.XY126 Alain faced Remo in the semifinals. Remo, whose Rhyperior got defeated, sent Garchoo and told he and Garchomp have intensively trained, since Alain defeated them. Remo Mega Evolved Garchomp, and so did Alain with Mega Charizard. Mega Charizard threw Mega Garchomp away and burned it with Flamethrower, then defeated it with Dragon Claw. Alain, who won the battle, progressed to the finals, though Professor Sycamore was worried about him. Regardless, Alain came to a section, from where he saw Ash battle Sawyer.XY127 Having fought hard for coming into the finals, Ash and Alain will face each other in the Final round. Pokémon On hand Befriended Achievements Kalos League *7 unknown badges *Rumble Badge Leagues *Lumiose Conference: Grand Finals: Gallery Key Stone anime.png|Alain's Mega Ring Alain's furious eyes.png|Alain's eyes full of anger Alain XY 2.png|Alain's artwork in the XY series References Category:Trainers with Mega Stones Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Kalos League Competitors Category:Pokémon movie characters